CNC Machine Tools utilize V-Flange toolholders which operate as a quick change interface between a machine tool spindle and a cutting tool. In order to manufacture a component/part using a CNC machine tool, one or more cutting tools are required to produce the component/part geometry. V-Flange toolholders provide a mounting location for the cutting tools and a taper shank interface to the spindle of the cutting machine. Variations of V-Flange holders are in use with current CNC machine tools, such specifications are, but not limited to, CAT, BT, HSK, NMTB, etc.
Several issues may arise with the day-to-day handling and setup of tools and toolholders. For example, toolholders have precision taper shank interfaces that need protection from damage and deformation that can impede the tool's performance and ultimately damage the machine tool spindle. While setting tools, it's imperative that the V-Flange toolholder be protected from damage. In addition, assembling the cutting tool to the V-Flange toolholder can be dangerous because the cutting tools have very sharp cutting edges. Therefore, the V-Flange toolholder needs to be securely fastened to a fixture surface to give the operator use of both hands for tool assembly, adjustment, and tightening. Further, most CNC machine tools require the use of a retention/pull stud to retain the V-Flange toolholder in the machine spindle. This retention stud is a separate component and therefore requires assembly to the V-Flange toolholder. This is a difficult task without immobilizing the V-flange toolholder using a fixture. Most components/parts that are produced using a CNC machine tool require the setup of many different cutting tools and therefore the speed of the operator to efficiently and safely handle and mount the cutting tools to the V-flange toolholder is of utmost importance.
Several types of holding fixtures for V-Flange toolholders currently exist on the market today. However, they lack extreme ease of use, safety, and flexibility. Some of the holding fixtures only allow for the tightening of cutting tools and have no provision for the tightening of the retention stud. Other holding fixtures merely have a place to hold the V-Flange toolholder, but do not clamp or safely retain the V-Flange toolholder in the fixture. All fixtures that currently exist lack the ability for the operator to totally handle all issues set forth above with ease, safety, and speed.
What is needed is a device or fixture that is used to hold and manipulate a V-Flange cutting toolholder with ease, safety, and speed. The present invention meets these needs as well as other needs.